Bob, salopette et camping-car
by Novelyst-Dixon
Summary: Dale n'aurait jamais pensé que regarder le coucher du soleil aurait fini d'une manière si attrayante. Un grand merci à Constantine Harley sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas vu le jour !


Après avoir contemplé la maison de la ferme pour la dixième fois consécutive, observant chaque fenêtre qui laissaient entrevoir une silhouette sinueuse passant à chacune d'entre elles depuis une bonne demi-heure, Dale se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son camping-car à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de la ferme. Il monta une à une les marches du camping-car ouvert puis attacha la sangle de son fusil de précision sur le siège conducteur et il ne se laissa pas prier pour pousser un juron face à son camping-car réduit en bordel par Andrea. Entre boîtes de conserves vides et culottes - plutôt insignifiantes pour Dale - ce dernier trouvait qu'Andrea prenait trop ce camping-car pour elle...

Pourquoi elle n'allait pas dormir dans une tente avec Shane ? Tout le monde avait clairement deviné qu'à la moindre occasion, elle voulait se l'enfiler torridement aux dépens du jeune homme. Après tout, Dale préférait être seul dans son camping-car à lui - il avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité à le nommer Roger, Dale aimait bien donner des petits surnoms à ce qu'il appréciait - à regarder le coucher de soleil et le vieil Hershel filer à travers sa ferme. D'ailleurs, se dit Dale, c'était un beau coucher de soleil ce soir. Même s'il n'était pas aussi beau que le derrière d'Hershel exerçant des déhanchés comblés d'expérience et d'appétit - du moins qu'il exerçait dans les rêves que Dale avait fait du vieil homme.

Mais aujourd'hui, du moins plus qu'un autre jour, la lueur rougeoyante qui baignait le ciel attirait beaucoup moins l'attention de Dale. Il ne l'avait contemplé que quelques secondes pour que son regard insatiable veuille immédiatement se tourner vers l'habitation de la ferme. Il trébucha légèrement en pivotant rapidement sur lui-même et alla s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur de son camping-car, les coudes et le menton appuyés sur le volant puis entama l'alternance de son regard entre toutes les fenêtres de la maison d'Hershel avec un sourire d'enfant au coin de ses lèvres.

Mais bizarrement, plus aucune forme mouvante ne circulait. La ferme paraissait soudainement vide, dépourvu de la présence d'Hershel. Elle ressemblait soudainement beaucoup plus à une ferme sombre, délaissée et hantée, et rappelait ainsi très bien à Dale leur situation dans leur univers post-apocalyptique peuplé de rôdeurs affamés de chair fraîche et qui ne cessaient d'errer en dehors du territoire agricole. Dale était surpris. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : bientôt dix-neuf heures. A cette heure-ci, Hershel était censé prendre sa douche brûlante en se tortillant dans la baignoire, prêtant une attention toute particulière à ce qu'il se trouvait entre ses jambes pour se détendre de sa dure journée avant d'aller manger avec tout le monde. Mais ce soir la ferme était plongée dans le noir, et cela portait bien à confusion.

Dale releva la tête, perplexe, et jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir s'il n'apercevrait pas le vieil homme. Cependant, à part Rick, Daryl, et toute la clique, il n'y avait pas d'Hershel à l'horizon. Et c'est quand Dale reporta son attention sur la ferme qu'il sursauta en frôlant l'infarctus et en s'enfonçant immédiatement dans son siège. Il l'avait vu, certes une fraction de seconde, mais c'était bien lui. Hershel l'avait observé d'un regard avide derrière la fenêtre de son salon, et son visage avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Dale en trembla. L'apparition du vieil homme avait été si furtive, et son regard avait été remplit d'envie, oui Dale était sûr que c'était de l'envie, oh c'était si... Attirant. Il se leva de son siège et marcha lentement dans son camping-car. Il passait et repassait dans son esprit l'image de ce regard qu'il s'était pris en pleine face de la part de l'homme qu'il convoitait. Il en était tout retourné. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, maintenant que sa tentative d'espionnage ait été grillée par la personne qu'il désirait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il s'affala sur le canapé du camping-car. Un canapé rustique, à carreaux et qui grattait facilement l'arrière-train des personnes voulant s'y reposer ne serait-ce qu'une minute, bien que Dale en avait prit l'habitude depuis belle lurette. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond avec un petit sourire en coin, se remémorant les visions sensuelles - ou pas - du bon vieux Hershel dans sa salopette séduisante et son regard de vieil ermite philosophe débordant de connaissance. Mais il savait très bien que derrière ce regard, il y avait un vieillard en manque certain d'affection virile et qu'il détendait souvent - si ce n'était pas chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit double - son sexe qu'il n'avait pas utilisé avec une autre personne depuis un bon moment. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, Dale sentait son membre se lever. Très lentement, certes, mais sûrement. Il baissa lentement la tête vers son pantalon en ayant une envie de se caresser qui surgissait de plus en plus vite. Mais il dû tout aussi rapidement s'en passer.

En effet, connaissant Andrea, elle entrerait dans le camping-car comme si c'était chez elle et Dale allait juste passer pour le plus gros dégueulasse de tous. Il serra un peu plus les jambes et tenta de penser à autre chose, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Hershel. Et c'est seulement après que son érection se soit légèrement calmée qu'il put se relever du canapé et se diriger vers un placard pour en sortir un paquet de chips. Sauf qu'avant même avoir ouvert le tiroir, il entendit des bruits de pas soudains dans les escaliers du camping-car.

Dale se figea. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un était en train d'entrer dans le camping-car. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'entrée en pensant à Andrea, Rick, ou même Glenn, mais ce qu'il vit était bien au-delà de toutes ses attentes.

Hershel montait lentement dans le camping-car avec son regard inchangé, puis s'arrêta en haut des marches en fixant Dale. Ce dernier écarquillait les yeux et eut un sursaut. Il éloigna rapidement ses mains du placard pour les mettre timidement derrière son dos, et sourit légèrement.

\- Hershel, quelle surprise ! dit-il tranquillement.

\- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda Hershel d'un air neutre.

Dale frémit en entendant la voix vibrante d'Hershel et se décala rapidement, se cognant un peu contre la cuisine, et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Le vieil homme le regarda longuement et Dale attendit patiemment en se demandant s'il allait se bouger à un moment où à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hershel finisse par se diriger vers le canapé sans quitter Dale du regard. Dale sentit son stress monter lorsque l'intrus passa devant lui, mais n'hésita pas à lorgner son joli petit cul une seconde ou deux, avant qu'Hershel ne s'assoit sur le canapé à carreaux dans le style cabane de vieux des années quatre-vingt. Et ce n'est qu'après qu'il se soit assis que Dale reprit un peu d'assurance et se plaça devant l'objet de ses désirs et de ses fantasmes.

Hershel, quand à lui, se mit à regarder son hôte en se tortillant sur l'un des coussins et c'est à ce moment-là que Dale paniqua. Il allait passer pour un idiot devant son invité avec un vieux canapé tout pourri qui gratte autant que pourrait le faire une fourmi s'étant incrustée sous ses vêtements. Il commença alors à angoisser devant le vieil homme, attendant impatiemment sa réaction. Finalement, Hershel entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres.

\- Il est confortable ton canapé, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Dale senti son sang et ses mains se pétrifier. L'intrus se décala, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que Dale s'assoit à ses côtés, et c'était une invitation à ne pas refuser. Dale pivota légèrement sans quitter Hershel du regard et se plaça à côté de lui en évitant un maximum de l'effleurer avec son genou. Il s'écoula une bonne poignée de minute comblée de gêne de la part de Dale, pendant qu'Hershel le fixait d'un regard oppressant, avant que ce dernier ne lui murmure d'une voix douce.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu m'observes par la fenêtre ?

Dale senti tout à coup son visage et ses oreilles s'échauffer et s'enfonça un peu plus au fond du canapé en évitant à tout prix de croiser les yeux du vieil homme ; vieil homme qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde du regard. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir ou s'il fallait qu'il tente de détourner la conversation. Hershel se tourna un peu plus vers lui et frôla furtivement la jambe de Dale qui sursauta au contact.

\- Ça m'intéresse beaucoup tu sais... souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Dale senti ses poils se hérisser partout sur son corps et son engin se gorger de sang. Il tenta de répondre mais c'est à peine s'il parvenait à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il hésitait entre s'éloigner de quelques millimètres ou s'approcher un peu plus de lui mais tout ce qu'il sut faire, c'est de lui sourire gentiment. Il ne savait pas si ça passerait mais il avait tout de même un peu d'espoir.

Hershel avait donc devant lui un vieil homme frémissant et rougissant, qui lui souriait en bandant... Il ne pouvait pas résister face à ça.  
Il posa un genou sur les coussins et prit Dale par l'épaule, ce dernier se sentant mal assuré. Hershel prit une voix sensuelle et quasiment inaudible.

\- J'aime quand tu m'observe.

Il le poussa lentement pour le coucher sur le canapé à carreaux et passa une main sur ses côtes.

\- J'aime quand tu me regardes avec envie le soir.

Il lui enleva habilement sa ceinture et la jeta plus loin dans la camping-car et bloqua l'un de ses poignets.

\- J'aime ton visage plein d'entrain et de tendresse.

Il ouvrit la braguette de l'autre homme et lui baissa rapidement le pantalon pour dévoiler un slip débordé par l'érection tant envieuse de Dale.  
\- JE t'aime.

Hershel ne bougea plus. Dale tremblait maintenant comme une feuille et n'osait même plus respirer face au regard perçant et au corps imposant de l'autre homme.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Dale et était prêt à le faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Sans lâcher Hershel du regard, Dale leva lentement sa main libre et caressa le torse du vieil homme avant de lui arracher une partie de sa chemise d'un coup sec pour laisser entrevoir un premier téton qu'il frotta frénétiquement avec son index. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour offrir un plaisir constant et satisfaisant pour l'autre homme.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as dans ta besace ? lui demanda Hershel avec un air de défi.

Hershel caressa tendrement les testicules de Dale qui retint sa respiration en gémissant doucement. Ce dernier dégagea sa deuxième main et le prit par les épaules pour le rapprocher de lui, puis lui lécha goulûment les lèvres avant d'entamer un baiser langoureux.  
Cela lui procura un plaisir inouï. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à la ferme et qu'il avait aperçu Hershel, il avait tout de suite voulu l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à la dernière seconde et enfin il pouvait le faire. Dale en avait presque oublié qu'il était à moitié nu et que son sexe s'apprêtait à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, mais l'autre le lui rappela très vite lorsque qu'il l'empoigna dans sa main experte et entreprit des va-et-vient que seul un grand connaisseur pouvait exercer avec autant de légèreté et de puissance à la fois.

Dale cria dans la bouche d'Hershel, étonné, et senti de nouveau les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, rendant sa respiration haletante. Il dû même briser le baiser pour espérer ne pas mourir d'étouffement face à cette branlette aussi professionnelle. Il envoya vite l'une de ses mains tremblantes vers le pantalon d'Hershel, ouvrit sa braguette et fourra ladite main à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris que le vieil homme ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, et ce fait lui fit comprendre qu'Hershel avait été très pressé de venir ici. Dale ne tarda donc pas à le caresser autant qu'il pouvait.

Hershel quand à lui continuait la masturbation intense qu'il offrait à son partenaire, tout en étant heureux que Dale introduise enfin sa main dans son pantalon, et enleva une bretelle pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il baissa la tête et prit le bob de Dale d'un coup de dents - ce qui ébouriffa ce dernier - et le fit rejoindre la ceinture un peu plus loin. Il lui lécha ensuite l'oreille avec tendresse et n'hésitait pas à y laisser filer de la salive.

Dale se crispa en sentant le souffle chaud sur son oreille puis un liquide tiède et légèrement gluant mouiller son oreille. Mais ça n'allait pas être le seul liquide qui s'échapperait car il sentait que son membre arrivait à son paroxysme, et il le faisait bien comprendre à Hershel en suffoquant et en le tripotant dans sa salopette comme un déglingué.

Dale n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi immense. La chaleur que lui procurait son partenaire était d'une puissance démentielle. Ses tremblements ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter et le jugement dernier de son sexe allait arriver pour la première fois en moins de dix minutes de masturbation. Il sentait sa fin venir et contractait tous ses muscles.

Hershel l'avait bien saisit et accéléra encore la vitesse de ses mouvements. Finalement le jet ardent de Dale s'éjecta d'une puissance sans nom et se propagea sur leurs chemises, ainsi que sur la main d'Hershel, pendant que Dale ressentait un terrible orgasme, long et incroyablement jouissif, qui lui donna l'impression qu'il allait claquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Les deux hommes lâchèrent enfin leurs prises et Hershel n'hésita pas à lécher sa propre main pour commencer à effacer les preuves.

Dale fermait les yeux et sourit. Quelle délicatesse, quelle puissance, quelle volonté... Il n'avait jamais vu autant de qualité dans la main du vieil homme qui avait allumé la mèche de son sexe. Ce dernier avait vécu tellement d'expérience sexuelles, toutes les plus recherchées et intenses les unes que les autres, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une simple branlette aurait pu l'achever encore une fois, et aussi rapidement. Il leva lentement la tête vers Hershel qui avait fini de lécher sa main et qui approchait maintenant lentement sa tête vers Dale pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Mais Dale ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Il poussa Hershel de l'autre côté du canapé, s'agenouilla devant lui puis engouffra ses mains dans la salopette du vieillard pour frotter son sexe en chaleur.

Hershel lâcha un cri de surprise en fixant Dale n'ayant pas imaginé que le vieil homme puisse prendre autant d'assurance aussi vite. Il ne savait pas non plus que Dale n'allait pas en rester là.

Dale plongea sa tête vers l'entrejambe d'Hershel et fit rentrer sa langue dans les entrailles de sa braguette pour lécher l'extrémité de son membre tout en le tenant avec ses deux mains, ne se laissant pas prier pour effectuer en même temps des mouvements secs et précis sur la base.

Hershel cria en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Il voulu retirer la tête de Dale mais ce dernier restait inébranlable. Le plaisir qu'il lui procurait avec sa langue vicieuse et ses mains baladeuses était insupportable, mais Hershel prit cela pour un défi. Le défi de tenir le plus longtemps sans exploser dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

Dale, de son côté, était déterminé à assouvir sa soif avec la source de la vie du vieil homme, et pas de n'importe quelle façon. Avec un art appris il y a de très nombreuses années et transmit de père en fils : la Fellation. La technique sexuelle que Dale exerçait avec une précision et un talent sans pareil, comblée de divergences mêlées d'originalité, et que personne à part lui ne parvenait à exécuter avec autant de talent. En effet, il gardait facilement cette technique secrète car il ne la faisait seulement qu'en fourrant sa tête dans le pantalon de son partenaire, évitant ainsi les regards indiscrets.

Hershel, quand à lui, était au bord de la syncope et poussait des cris de jouissance d'une puissance certaine en redoutant l'éjaculation intense dont il ne parvenait pas à ralentir l'approche. Cela allait faire dix ans que rien ni personne n'était parvenu à le faire éjaculer, à part sa main droite. Mais malheureusement, sa main droite allait se faire battre par un homme... Son homme.

Dale.

Hershel poussa un ultime cri en déversant un flot brûlant dans la bouche de son homme qui cria à son tour. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes. Dale finit par relever rapidement la tête en fixant Hershel, tout en avalant le liquide blanchâtre jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis il lécha ensuite ses lèvres. Les deux vieillards se lancèrent mutuellement un sourire plein d'amour, ne bougeant pas pendant un bon moment. Ils finirent par briser ce regard doux pour se rhabiller en silence, s'étant tout les deux rendu compte que leur dignité avait été bouleversée. Mais pas par n'importe quelle personne.

Hershel se leva lentement, puis fonça brusquement sur le placard pour l'ouvrir, et vola le précieux paquet de chips de Dale. Ce dernier en était légèrement révolté, mais - après une brève hésitation, c'était SES chips tout de même - préférait malgré tout le laisser partir avec, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Par contre, il n'hésita pas à lui lancer un "tu reviendras, hein ?". Hershel se retourna avec un large sourire pour seule réponse, puis finit par descendre du camping-car pour se fondre dans l'obscurité de la soirée.

Dale se coucha sur le canapé en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, réprimant un sourire de satisfaction intense, quand il entendit soudainement au loin le craquement d'une chips qui se faisait dévorer. Ce bruit le rendit encore plus déçu pour son paquet qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais. 


End file.
